What Ella Forgot
by BlueMoonBeliever
Summary: You don't honestly believe mice could carry a two pound keys up two flights of stairs do you? Stalling the guards by "accidentally gluing the door shut" when they weren't looking, gave Cinderella enough time to get down.Anastasia's POV.


**A/N: I wrote this for a school assignment. Anastasia has always been my favorite character, tell me what you think.**

**Cinderella: the charming wensdays does not own Cinderella. If she did the prince would not be a butthead nor would his name be charming. That is all.**

**Thank you coco rocks for informing me that i spelled Drizella wrong  
**

What Ella Forgot

Looking back on my life I have many creative and exciting stories to share. However, I am only here to talk about one in particular; Cinderella. Many have heard her one-sided version of the tale. As sweet and pretty as she is she has the eyesight of a bat and can't see anything straight and I mean anything. I on the other hand can see straight and am not vile and cruel like my mother and I wish I was born to a different family, but that is not going to . Either way this is the completely accurate story of Cinderella.

My sister's nasally voice rang out through the hall. I groaned, Drizella is such a pig head. I was starting to get up from bed when Ella burst in. Cinderella was only what I referred to her around my family. It was a rude nickname that I disapproved of. You see I am an excellent actress. Nobody has ever found out that I am not like my mother and Drizella (gag). If they found out they would murder me. "Niceness only creates weakness" mother would say.

At about noon we were having a music rehearsal. I spit on music! Then Ella burst in, does she ever knock? In her hand was an envelope with the royal seal. Quickly my mother opened it and read it through. I minute later she announced "girls we are going to the royal ball, one of you will marry the prince." I groaned inwardly. I heard he was a butthead. Anyways, the baker's son Derek was much cuter.

"May I attend the ball?" Ella softly questioned.

"No!" was my mother's reply. I knew to stay silent.

"But it says all invited" Ella argued.

"Only if you get your chores done and find a suitable gown" mother said and she and Drizella walked away.

"Anastasia!" I quickly followed. When we got to town my mother started looking at the boutiques. Meanwhile I snuck off to the bakery. Derek was there and we talked for awhile before I had to leave. When I got home I found Lucifer making a mess. I kicked the stupid cat and went to alert Ella. Then I proceeded to get rid of clothing articles I didn't need and gave them to the mice. I put on the ugly dress that my mother bought me.

Just as we were about to leave, Ella came down in a beautiful dress. A second later Drizella was ripping it to shreds. I joined in, not wanted to be murdered. I couldn't help but feel guilty. With my skills I could become an actress …. Sorry off topic. Standing in line for the prince was boring. I saw Derek across the room. Maybe I could join him. Then Ella Entered. How my family didn't recognize her is beyond me. Then again they are drop dead stupid. Luckily the prince went up to meet her before I had to introduce myself. Ella was giggling like an idiot.

My mom and Drizella were whispering secretively in a corner and glaring at the 'girl'. Slowly I went over to Derek and began to dance with him. When the clock struck 12, Ella dashed out the castle leaving behind a glass slipper. It wasn't dramatic or romantic, just plain weird.

The next morning I woke up to find my disturbing family shrieking at the top of their lungs. "Girls the price will marry whichever one of you fits the glass shoe", Mother said. Cinderella signed dreamily. Then mother locked her in her room. Not wanting to ruin her fairytale I asked mother if I could hold onto the key. "Just don't lose it" she replied. Oh I wasn't planning on losing it (muuuhhahahh). After trying on the shoe, I went upstairs, slid the key under the door, and kicked Lucifer, and then I hightailed it out of there. You don't honestly believe mice could carry a two pound keys up two flights of stairs do you? Stalling the guards by "accidently gluing the door shut" when they weren't looking, gave Cinderella enough time to get down.

After falling on to the guard and breaking the glass slipper, she put on the match. I clapped and kicked Drusilla for crying.

Ella and Prince Charles Charming were married a month later. I was the only one out of my distasteful family invited. I got a jog in the kingdom theater and married the baker's son, Derek. Drizella became a crazy old spinster with 82 cats. My mother was sentence to life in the dungeon for abuse and first degree murder of Cinderella's father. No I will not say they lived happily ever after. We didn't but Ella and I sure became close. Ella is beautiful and a great leader, but she stinks at telling stories. My family is cunning, pure evil, but stupider than a worm. And me, well I am smart, a great actress and a great friend. I have many stories I could tell you about, but let's save those for another day.


End file.
